Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzyk
krzyk-Wiecie co głupiego pojawiło się na wikipedii? kolekcjoner321- Mata Nui (Maska Boskości). krzyk-Nie,przeczytaj sobie artykuł Mata Nui krzyk-Czemu się nie odzywacie :'((. Chirox123 - Na niektórych artykułach o DH (przykład są linki do galerii. Jak myślisz, to MOCki? krzyk-To powinny być MOCki ponieważ nie było takich setów. to nie są mocki krzyk-Ktoś to zrobił z innych bioniclów(jeśli to błąd to przepraszam bardzo). krzyk-Gorast to conqueror of Visorak''czy cos w ten deseń. Chirox123 - W wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy: Jeśli Kahgarak spotka Goras zrobi się pod nim trawa żółta i mokra :D A tak naprawde oznacza to Pogromczyni Visoraków, a wyjaśniło się to z tym DH wyżej przeczytaj w artukule Trivia. Conqueror of Visorak znaczy ''zdobywca visoraków -Disholahk 11:19, 30 sty 2009 (UTC) Argethelion / Ethergon Chce Ci się posprzątać strony, które naprodukowali ci dwaj użytkownicy? Trzeba by odtworzyć to, co zamazał Tworzący, a potem poprzenosić je do Argethelion/foo, Argethelion/bar i tak dalej. Widziałem, że sugerowałeś to już na stronach dyskusji, ale oni są nowi, więc pewnie nie wiedzą jak to zrobić. Chcesz się pobawić w admina? (-; -- Nef (talk) 07:57, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) --Tahu mistika 2008 - Ja mógłbym poprzenosić te strony nawet teraz. : Dzięki za posprzątanie. (-: -- Nef (talk) 20:59, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) krzyk-Chcę po prostu porządkować wikię. : I to fajne jest. (-: -- Nef (talk) 20:59, 7 paź 2008 (UTC) Sprzątniesz (albo Tahu) jeszcze raz? )-: A ja mu napiszę na stronie dyskusji co i jak, bo wyraźnie nie kuma i szaleje. (-; -- Nef (talk) 12:44, 9 paź 2008 (UTC) Ja się zapytam, jak ma na imię twoja nowa Postać? Może Krzyk :D Misiek 15:23, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) krzyk-Sprawdź sobie P.S.Fajna? No fajny pojazd, postać bazowana na ulubionym Mistika GrgaF, mógł byś napisać o nim historię, jak ja (której w dodatku nie skończyłem), a poza tym zadaję Ci to samo pytanie, Mój Druchu Noxis Misiek 20:03, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) Nie mogę się doczekać następnej części, po za tym nierób tak, że o Noxisie, później przyjaciele i ciąg dalszy o Noxisie--Misiek 19:12, 23 paź 2008 (UTC) Nie Mia tylko Va (Bohrok Va - Bohrok karzeł(mały)), a co do Jetraxa, wymyśl nową nazwę i napisz, że jest bazowany na Jetraxie, wtedy wszystko będzie się trzymać kupy--Misiek 18:06, 24 paź 2008 (UTC) Zobacz sobie co ma mój brat. Powinno być 6 zdjęć, ale wolno tam się uploadowuje, ni to podróba, ni to orginał. Jakbyś chciał poszukać inne moje to nazywam się tam Makuta7--Misiek 11:17, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) krzyk-Pokazywałeś to na dyskusji innego użytkownika. Na stronie prawdziwego pana strachu, a dobre?--Misiek 11:28, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) krzyk-Co dobre? Nic mi to nie mówi, a nie dziwi Cię, że tą Hahli ma mój brat??? Mojemu Tacie się podoba bardziej niż Bionicle, bo to figurka--Misiek 11:41, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) Hej, czy Noxis jest jeszcze członkiem Bom czy nie?--Misiek 15:53, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) krzyk-On działa na własną rękę. A nie coś mi to mówi: This not yet public, a o co Ci chodzi?--Misiek 12:46, 29 paź 2008 (UTC) No, trochę dziwny odczinek, a co może oznaczać Kofo (Kofo-Jaga), albo Va znaczy karzeł, a kofo mały, albo mały kuzyn ???? --Misiek 14:46, 29 paź 2008 (UTC) Kto powiedział:Jesteśmy na tyle blisko, że możemy uznać, że jesteśmy daleko?? Proszę odpowiedz szybko --Misiek 17:12, 29 paź 2008 (UTC) krzyk-Ja,gdy raz jechałem ze wsi! Czy mogę umieścić Noxisa w Kronikach Crasha? Wystąpił by w takim tekście: Wszyscy Makuta obserwowali walkę Teridaxa i Miserixa, do której nawet chciałem się przyączyć, jednak moją uwagę zwróciła inna rzecz. Kogoś w sali brakowało. Zaraz..Vamprah jest, Antroz jest...Spiriah jest, a Noxis! --Misiek 15:26, 30 paź 2008 (UTC) Ok --Misiek 15:28, 30 paź 2008 (UTC) Jak byś coś edytował to możesz wkleić poniższy szablon Nawigacja? --Misiek 15:36, 30 paź 2008 (UTC) Podoba Ci się mój Toa pieniędzy? Zarabia kiedy chce za nic, fajnie! :D --Misiek 19:08, 30 paź 2008 (UTC) Powieść Widzę, że piszesz powieść, w której pojawi się Makuta Crash. Ja też zamierzam wykorzystać go we własnym opowiadaniu, więc żeby nie było żadnych sprzeczności, to co opiszę stało się przed tym, zanim Crash pojawi się u Ciebie. P.S. Może kiedyś wykorzystam Twoją Drużynę Zemsty w powieści? Na razie opiszę jednak walkę z Crashem, o Noxisie i reszcie pogadamy później. LordGalvatron 16:43, 6 lis 2008 (UTC)Blablabla ja też mam 10 lat vavakx Milkow-Krzyk, widzę że dodałeś nowy wpis do Blog Takanuvy.Czy mógłbyś wpisać pozostałe?Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny (bo ja teraz nie mama czasu). ;) Przewidziałem przyszłość! Kiedyś myślałem nad prezentami na święta, i pomyślałem, że mój brat dostanie edycję specjalną: Tarix i Berix, a ja Voroxa i Zeska. --Misiek 17:58, 29 lis 2008 (UTC) jak to możliwe!? ty ja normalnie nie wieże!!!!!!!Vavakx 16:48, 30 lis 2008 (UTC) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...O co chodzi?!-Krzyk 15:10, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) o to http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=354170 Vavakx 16:30, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) i znalazłem to przeb chwilą http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/AxalaraT911/MataNui/glatorian.jpg jak sądziś kto to jest chyba Tarix nie? Vavakx 16:33, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Ignika w Karda Nui se miała ciało,no to czemu nie miałaby zrobić go Mata Nuiemu,i on tam pewnie jest.-Krzyk 18:43, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Ten link to zdjęcia Tumy jest za małe(znaczy zdjęcie)! --Misiek 19:02, 5 gru 2008 (UTC) Mi to przypomina Jallera Inika Seriale Krzyk, ostatnio się dużo w takich sprawach udzielasz, więc bądźże tak dobry i przetłumacz BiA 7. I wpisz mi się na stronę przyjaciół. Pliss! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Nie zapomnij, że czytam prolog. A właśnie, akcja prologu dzieje się w 2008 (lub 2007), więc mógłbyś napisać co było wcześniej, np.Kradzież Katrexa. --Misiek 18:42, 15 gru 2008 (UTC) No proszę, już mamy odpowiedź co tam robili Glatorianie --Misiek 11:57, 20 gru 2008 (UTC) Uzupełniam luki w historii.-Noxis 12:03, 20 gru 2008 (UTC) A to był Gresh i Malum, czy może Vastus i Raanu? --Misiek 12:06, 20 gru 2008 (UTC) Na PFB było, że Gresh i Malum. --Infinity Ja bym ich nazwał bezimiennymi postaciami o których będzie odległe wspomnienie-Noxis 11:20, 21 gru 2008 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:05, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Nawzajem wszystkim Użytkownikom!-Noxis 11:43, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) Zauważyłeś fliphead Bitila? --Misiek 11:45, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) Według mnie to fliphead Vahki.-Noxis 11:52, 25 gru 2008 (UTC) Krzyk, czy mógłbyś robić odstępy między zdaniami, bo ich brak mnie solidnie wkurza! Np:Vastus. --Infinity 2009 Ten rok zaczyna mi przypominać: -Pokemony (Skrall,do BioBalla!) -Niebezpieczną dzielnicę Vice City (Gresh,osłaniaj tyły,a zapłacę) -Gothic (Można wstąpić do jakiejś organizacji) -Noxis 11:43, 29 gru 2008 (UTC) Szczęśliwego nowego roku!-Tyzoon Nawzajem wszystkim użytkownikom Wikii-Krzyk 09:03, 1 sty 2009 (UTC) Się kapuję Zobaczcie moje powiedzenie. Z plemienia dżungli kiedy mi sięwpiszesz do przyjaciół? darth Vavakx Zmiana Na Bara Magna wstępuje nowy bohater.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 17:17, 10 lut 2009 (UTC) okej dzięki mroczny Vavakx Co się stało z Noxisem? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 13:04, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Poszedł na urlop. XD. Nie wiem! Jestem jego mamą, czy co?-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 14:34, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) skral07-dlaczego mnie nie lubisz Wiesz...No trochę mnie irytujesz tym: "Carapar to ziom","Ehlek to ziom". Nie miej mi tego za złe, ale mnie trochę wkurzasz.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 15:27, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) skral07-wybaczysz mi i wpiszesz mi się do ziomów no przepraszam za tamto ale że jest taki że usuwa wszystko co do niego napisze to uważam że jest niewiadomo czym Ahnor/Argenthelion/Upadły/Multiver/Ethergon to ta sama osoba do której zaufania mieć niezbyt mogę.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 17:48, 2 kwi 2009 (UTC) PS Trochę o nim jest na górze na tej dyskusji. skral07-wejdź na moją stronkę i zagłosuj na ankiecie Userbox dla Ciebia --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 16:42, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Dziękuwa-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 18:22, 20 lut 2009 (UTC) A o co chodzi z tym prezentem? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 12:48, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) O to że to chyba modele combo.-Noxis, Mroczny Bohater. 18:56, 15 mar 2009 (UTC) dość ej krzyk to że antroz zgwałcił gali napisał użytkonik onepu,mam go już dość napisał też że karzahni czyści kible w BoM.-Akuta Orlinix Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda Dzięki za dedykację :D -Disholahk 12:36, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) Dużo xP -Disholahk 10:23, 6 cze 2009 (UTC) Stworzyłem MOC'ka twojej postaci. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz :) Twoja opowieść zainspirowała mnie :)--Guurahk No problemo :)--Guurahk 17:36, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) Fajnie -Disholahk 18:09, 9 cze 2009 (UTC) Che, che. Widzę, że wziąłeś sobie mojego MOC'ka jako avatara. Jestem zaszczycony, że ktoś docenił moje prace :)--Guurahk 19:13, 12 cze 2009 (UTC) Krzyk, o co ci chodziło z tymi moimi błędami, bo nie zaczaiłem --T_T, raper ciemności 13:44, 15 cze 2009 (UTC) Dobra, już rozumiem. Sorki, głupek ze mnie --T_T, raper ciemności 13:49, 15 cze 2009 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/starcraft/images/3/3d/Phoenix_SC2_Rend1.jpg Twój myśliwiec do Historii III -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:12, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) Za pierwszym razem się obraz nie wyświetlił, ale jest OK.-Po prostu Dunox 16:49, 17 cze 2009 (UTC) 2 wiadomości: Nie będzie mnie i nie było, przez wakacje. Mam pierwszy obraz postaci nr 3: Pozbawiony mocy Toa magnetyzmu szuka skarbów jako najemnik z mocą swojej maski: !sarkazmem!. Maska:Faros. Toa: Laimax. DO WSZYSTKICH UŻYTKOWNIKÓW Notujcie mi na dyskusji nowe info (nowe części serialów itp.)(jeśli jesteście tacy mili) O kurde. Nieźle im pojechałeś. To dziwne, że tak nienawidzą Biopedii. Jakby się postarać, to dałoby się to wszystko naprawić --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 16:06, 26 sie 2009 (UTC) Dziękuję, za komplement.-Po prostu Dunox Gram! Widziałeś kiedyś Radioaktywa Juliana? -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 16:59, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) Dziękuję.--DARNOK 2 13:54, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Moc maski twojej postaci to może być laser.-Zwyczajnie nadzwyczajny masz gadu gadu? popiszemu tu jest moje gg 17695279 seres władca pustyn 17:51, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) Weź, daj se siana. Nie mam GG.-Po prostu Dunox 17:53, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) Jakich Alienów?--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:55, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Nom, a co?--ZakochanyRahkshi 16:14, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) A no se wchodziłem baco, a co? Ty też?--ZakochanyRahkshi 15:05, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Dobra koniec tej góralskiej godki. Fajnie, że też wchodzisz na Xenopedię. Ostatnio zacząłem ją odwiedza bo zobaczyłem trailer AVP i tyle--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:15, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Tia ale jest od 18-tki, a z moimi rodzicami nie mam szans na kupno tej gry i mam załamkę:(--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:20, lut 24, 2010 (UTC)